Just Another Day for the Winchesters
by finallygirl12
Summary: Teen!chesters! 15 year old Sam is dragged along with his brother Dean and his two sisters Rose and Sadie to meet up with their dad in Moscow, but, when they get there, they find John is missing. What happened to John? Read for yourself and find out!


"This is our life Sam! There's no going back anymore, we lost that chance years ago. Now, come on let's go!" Dean dragged fifteen-year-old Sam out of bed. Rose, who was also fifteen, came into the room then. "Sam! Let's go! Dad's waiting!" Dean hollered from the front door. Sam still wasn't half way ready and their father would be mad if they were late. How had Dean gotten down the stairs so quickly anyways?

Rose came bouncing down the stairs full of energy. "Bye Bobby!" She gleefully said, hugging the gruff hunter and skipping out of the house. Sadie, on the other hand, came down the stairs trudging her feet. "Bye Singer." She muttered while walking out. "What's her problem?" Bobby looked to Dean questioningly. "She's going to miss her boyfriend." Dean snickered, "How she managed to stay with him all summer is a mystery to me." John had decided to let the kids stay with Bobby all summer, with Bobby's permission of course, since they wanted to so badly.

When Sam and Dean finally got to the impala, Rose was singing. Dean acted like he was in pain and "covered" his ears, but Sam could see he really kept his hands off his ears so he could hear Rose. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's time to go!"

Rose watched out the window with a smile on her face as she saw trees pass by in a large blur. She saw a farm go by with three horses and a filly grazing the green summer pastures. The young filly began to run along the fence following the impala, just as a puppy would do. Rose saw the star on the black filly's small head and laughed as she noticed some of the tiny white hairs had been wind-blown so it wasn't shaped like a star anymore.

Sadie on the other hand, was distractedly looking through a tiny note book that sat in her lap. She had the book open and in it were plenty of pictures of her with her boyfriend, Andrew. Andrew was a tall, five-foot-three twenty-two-year-old with light brown hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes that could melt any girls heart in a second. In Sadie's scrapbook were plenty of pictures, but she didn't turn the page and didn't take her eyes off of one picture in particular. It was taken at around 7:30 on a hot night in late July, during a county fair. Andrew had won her a stuffed dog three feet wide and tall. Rose's boyfriend, Zack, had taken the picture for them. In the picture, Sadie was laughing and Andrew was petting the stuffed animal. You could see the Ferris wheel and a carousel behind them with the fair lights flashing all colors.

Sam was also looking out the window, but his thoughts were somewhere else at the moment. He thought Rose loved him, but that summer, after a date went terribly wrong, Rose found a new boyfriend and was the happiest Sam had ever seen her. All he wanted was for their love to find a way back, instead of them going their separate ways. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

Dean may have been driving, but he was also deep in thought as well as Sam. He loved Sadie, but, he didn't want to commit to anything just yet. Why would he? He was young and beautiful; he didn't want to waste that on one girl. Dean snapped out of his thoughts when they turned on a highway instead of driving on a dirt road. It was just turning to five A.M. but already the highway was a traffic zone.

Rose, who had been snapped out of her trance when the beauty of the countryside disappeared, looked over to the driver seat in the car and asked, "Could you turn the radio on?" Dean, who for once in his life, didn't want to listen to music, sighed, pressing the button and turning the music up loudly. He regretted it the moment he heard what cd Rose had put in before they had started driving. "Rosalia Mary! How dare you put this cd in again!" Dean exploded, but, thinking on it a second, wouldn't you think he had a right to once he knew every lyric of every song on that cd by heart? The cd was the _**These Days**_ album by Bon Jovi, something Rose listened to 24/7.

"Is there something wrong with listening to the same cd over and over again, Mr. Listens to Metallica all day long?" Sure, she's had that cd for three years, when it came out in '95, but, whatever. Was still a good cd even now that she'd played it every day for three years. Now, a _great_ cd would be the Slippery When Wet album in Rose's opinion.

"Dean, turn it off! _Something for the Pain _is killing me!" Sadie exclaimed in an irritated tone. Rose slapped Sadie before screaming, "Bon Jovi rules! _Your_ music on the other hand, can make a girl go deafAnd, _anyways_ if you were being killed,most likely daddy would be the reason." After that was said, their bickering turned into hitting. Dean, who couldn't stand the constant fighting between the two, turned the cd's volume down then turned around. "Happy?!" he stated, "Now everyone wins!"

_**Authors Note: Well, should I continue? Also, in case there is any confusing out there, Rose and Sadie are demon/angels and their mother was an angel and their father is Azazel.**_


End file.
